Presentation programs may be used to create an electronic document that is used to present information typically including text, images, videos, and other audio or visual elements. One way to maintain consistency throughout the presentation is by use of one or more master slides which can be used to set certain base templates and formatting for use throughout the presentation in one or more dependent slides. When a user edits the master slide of the presentation document, the changes may be propagated throughout related elements in dependent slides. This feature allows the user to make overall changes to an entire presentation document without changing each individual slide. Current presentation applications, however, do not show the user how changes made to the master slide immediately affect any related or dependent slides.